


Please Don’t Leave Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You met Wanda and Pietro when you volunteered for the experiments. You have teleportation powers and you save Pietro. But you don't make it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You met Wanda and Pietro when you volunteered for the experiments. After the experiments were done and you got your powers of teleportation you were put into a room next to Wanda’s. There was this vent that contacted your rooms and you would talk through the vents at night when the both of you couldn’t sleep. 

As time went on, you got closer with Wanda and Pietro. They became your best friends. You also started to develop feelings for Wanda. As you learned how to control your powers, Wanda would help you, you also helped her with her powers.

When you worked on your powers, you learned that while you have a grip on someone you can teleport yourself and that person. The only downside of your powers was that you could only teleport someplace that you could see.

After the Avengers infiltrated the base you were at, you left with Wanda and Pietro. When Ultron showed up and they went with him, you followed. There was no way you were going to leave them. You stayed by their side the whole time.

When you went back to Sokovia to fight Ultron alongside the Avengers, you used your powers to help get people to safety. When Wanda said that she would protect the core you had no doubt that she could protect it, you just wanted to make sure that she would be safe.

Before you and Pietro left, you pulled her into a tight hug. You so badly wanted to tell her your feelings but you couldn’t find the courage to tell her. 

You just got to a lifeboat when you saw Clint run to find a kid that wasn’t on the lifeboat. Then you saw it, it was like everything was in slow motion. You saw Clint pick up the kid and started to make his way back to the lifeboat, you see Ultron using a jet and started shooting at them. You see Pietro run over to them to protect them, you knew what was going to happen. 

You had to do something, so you did the only thing you could do. You just hoped it would work. You teleported to them, you grabbed a hold of them and teleported back to the lifeboat. When you got there they were safe. Then you realized you got shot. That’s when a wave of pain hit you.

“Shit.” You were about to fall but Pietro caught you. Pietro sat you down, he was about to say something but you shook your head. “Go get Wanda.”

You were losing a lot of blood, you honestly weren’t sure if you were going to make it. If you didn’t, you wanted to be able to see Wanda one last time. You watched as he went off to get Wanda and he was back with her within seconds. 

“(Y/N)!” Wanda gasps. She quickly makes it to your side, she takes your hand in hers. “I knew something bad happened…” You could see tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

“Wanda,” You used your free hand to cup her cheek, you wiped away her tears with your thumb. You took a breath and winced. “There’s something I need to tell you.” You can feel your own tears start to fall. “I love you, Wanda.”

“I love you too. I always have.” Wanda brought a free hand up to move some of your hair that fell in front of you face. You can tell she was trying not to breakdown. “You’re going to pull through this, you’re going to be ok.” She leaned down and placed her forehead against yours. “Please don’t leave me.” She sobbed.

That was the last thing you heard before everything around you went dark.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the brought back to life by the enemy and they control you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

After you died saving Clint and Pietro, Wanda wasn’t the same. Pietro was hurt as well. You were his best friend, he saw you as another sister. Wanda missed you so much and she wished she could have done something to have saved you.

She never stopped loving you. She couldn’t stop loving you. You had her heart. Wanda couldn’t love anyone as much as she loved you. 

One day Steve walked into the common room of the Avengers compound. Everyone was being sent on a mission to an active Hydra base and they needed to clear it out.

xxxxx

When the quinjet landed they started taking out the Hydra agents. That was when Wanda saw you. Her face went pale and she was frozen in place, she couldn’t move. You were alive! But you were on the other side. 

“Wanda!” Steve jumped in front of her and protected her with his shield from the bullets that were being fired at her.

“S-she’s alive. (Y/N)’s alive, Steve.” She tells him after he got them both behind some cover.

He gives her a sad look. “Wanda, that isn’t the (Y/N) you knew. Hydra is controlling her.” He knew what she was going through, he went through the same thing when he found out that Bucky was alive. But he also knew what Hydra most likely did to you because he knew they did it to Bucky.

“We have to do something!” Wanda needed to get you back. She would do anything in her power to get you back. 

Steve knew how much your death hurt her and Pietro, he knew there was a way to be able to get you back. So he quickly thought of a plan. He quietly told his plan to the others over the comms.

xxxxx

Wanda looked over and saw you standing alone. She took a deep breath, it was now or never. She got out from behind cover and slowly walked towards you. You looked up and saw a woman walk towards you. You glared and took your guns and made your way over to her.

“This isn’t you, (Y/N).” The woman said. 

You stopped and tilted your head to the side. “That’s not my name.” You pointed one of your guns at her.

“That is your name. Your name is (Y/N) (L/N). This isn’t who you are, Hydra is controlling you.”

“You know nothing about me!” You growled. Then you felt something hard hit you in the back of the head and you fell to the ground.

xxxxx

You slowly began to wake up. You opened your eyes and looked around. You then realized you were in an unfamiliar place. You tried to get off the bed that you were on but your arms and legs were strapped to the bed. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t get free.

The door opened and two people walked in. The woman you were talking to before you were knocked out and a guy wearing a lab coat. When you saw them you began to pull on your restraints even harder.

“It’s alright (Y/N), you’re safe.” The woman said.

“How many times do I have to tell you, that’s not my name.” You growled.

The guy and the woman looked between each other, then the guy nodded before he left the room. The woman walked towards you and pulled a chair next to the bed. You glared at her when she raised her hands and put her fingers on your temples and her eyes started glowing red.

Your eyes widened when you started getting your memories back. The ones Hydra tried taking away from you. Everything started to came back to you. Your name, meeting Wanda and Pietro, falling for Wanda, Ultron, saving both Clint and Peitro and everything else in between.

When Wanda took her hands away from you, you looked at her. “Wanda?”

“It’s me, my love. You’re safe.” Wanda smiled. She unstrapped your arms and legs. You reached out to her, she went into your arms with in seconds. She wrapped her arms around you and you wrapped your arms around her. You held each other as you both cried.

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed as the memories of what Hydra made you do came back to you. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. That wasn’t you, sweetheart.” She pulled back a little bit to place a kiss on the top of your head. “It’s not your fault, it’s Hydra’s fault. They’re the ones who did this, not you.”

Wanda knew that what Hydra did to you would haunt you and she wasn’t going to leave your side. You would get through this together, like you’ve gotten through everything else together. Wanda was just happy that she had you back and she wasn’t going to let you go.


End file.
